zoidfandomcom-20200214-history
König wolf
The König Wolf (ケーニッヒウルフ Kēnihhi Urufu) sometimes spelled Konig or Koenig, is a Wolf-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The König Wolf was first released as a model kit in October 2001, and has since held important roles in the Zoids: Fuzors anime and several comics and manga. Overview The König Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic for use during the various wars on Zi. Despite its appearance, it is not a derivative of the Command Wolf design. Instead, it was based directly on a wild Zoid type, in much the same way as the Liger Zero. (Incidentally, this is a different species of wild Zoid to that used as the basis of the Command Wolf making it related in some form) The König Wolf, as a wild Zoid type, is fast, agile, and responsive. The Zoid's agility is almost on par with that of the Liger Zero. It is equipped with an impressive array of powerful melee weapons, but the basic design completely lacks ranged weapons, a severe deficiency. The Zoid does possess one unusual feature; it is equipped with a set of advanced optics, located in a set of goggles that can be folded down over the Zoid's cockpit. Battle Story appearances The König Wolf was developed in ZAC 2101, as a potential counter to the Empire's Liger Zero design. However, the König Wolf wasn't ready for service until a year after the Liger Zero design was stolen and produced by the Republic. The König Wolf was used by the Republic in their invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx, in ZAC 2102. The Wolf's speed and agility was useful in the treacherous terrain of the Dark Continent, allowing the Zoid to rapidly advance through the Empire's territory. The König Wolf was primarily assigned to escort the Madthunders en-route to the Empire's capital, and was essential in fending off attacks by the Empire's Liger Zero X and Dark Spiner. For a while, Rob Hermann, the son of the Helic Republic's President, used one. Most of the König Wolves were destroyed in the Imperial capital in ZAC 2102. The Republic seems to have abandoned the design in favour of further development of the Liger Zero platform. Media appearances Anime Fuzors The König Wolf first appearance was in Zoids: Fuzors, piloted by Amy from the Mach Storm team. Amy used the Zoid throughout the series. While no other König Wolves were seen in the series, the Zoid was depicted as a relatively common design. Amy and her König Wolf were the subject of controversy within the Western fandom; many fans deriding her ability to pilot, based on the fact that she seemed to be easily defeated. The truth was that the fans were expecting the König Wolf to be an unbeatable "Super Zoid" and, as a result, were not impressed with its fairer depiction in the anime. Amy's König Wolf is shown to possess a Strike Laser Claw system, instead of the Electron Strike Claws. The König Wolf also carries the CP-22 Dual Sniper Rifle and CP-23 Anti-Zoid Missile Pod upgrades. Genesis Two König Wolves appeared in Zoids: Genesis, one identical in appearance to Amy's, piloted by Danbul. The second, a gray and blue König Wolf, was spotted in the last episode of the series, as part of a large guerrilla group allied with Ra-Kan's resistance against Jiin. Manga The König Wolf's only appearance was in the obscure comic Zoids: Galaxy Quest Planet Zi. A König Wolf was used by Kugo, one of the protagonists, after he crash-landed on Zi. It took him a while to win the Zoid over (early on, it seemed fond of trying to step on him), but the two developed a bond after Kugo helped it when it was damaged. The two also fought together against an attacking Dark Spiner alongside a Liger Zero X. Kugo and the Wolf remained close companions until it self-destructed, trying to save him from attacking Shellkarn and Flyscissors Blox. Shaken by the Zoid's death, Kugo took up piloting a Leoblaze, later learning that the Flyscissors and Shellkarn had survived. Video Games König Wolf was featured in both the Zoids Saga and Zoids VS series. In the VS series, it was featured with the CP-22 Dual Sniper rifle as a standard weapon. In Zoids Saga, a separate König Wolf DSR is available, with the CP-22 as a weapon. The Dual Sniper Rifle is pictured more like an assault rifle, while in Zoids VS it is a heavy cannon. Another version, called the "Dual Sniper Rifle S" is available in Zoids VS, which actually functions as a sniper rifle as the name suggests. Oddly enough, the König Wolf does not appear in Super Robot Wars K, despite having a major role in the Zoids Genesis Anime, and a large fan base supporting the Zoid. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids